superwholock : the weeping angels
by liria10
Summary: When Sherlock begin to investigate an old house with angel's statue, he think that he maybe need to call some old friends... Also Include some Surpenatural stuff. Sorry for the grammar, I'm english, but french, but, I try to do my best...
1. Chapter 1

A cab stop in front of the abandoned house, and a man in a long coat and a scarf get out. Few second later, a short, blond-haired man follow him.

Sherlock had been call sooner in the evening by inspector Lestrade. As always, he needs Sherlock to help him. Usually, that was just simple little case, the sorte of case than a little limited mind as Lestrade's cannot solve. But of course, they always miss the obvious part. They see, but don't observe. People where so boring...

But this time, even him don't understand how this could have happened. How six people with no connection, no link at all, could have disappeared in the same house ? They never leave anything behind them, except their cars. No body. No bloodstain. Neat. Interresting.

The last one was an important member of secret service, and he was sure that Mycroft was for something in the fact that Lestrade had call him.

" Kind of creepy that house..."

John reflection brought Sherlock out of his mind palace.

"Of course she's creepy, she's been abandoned since almost fifty years!" Lestrade declare.

" Well, I don't like the decoration of the last owner. Look at all that statue! Who could possibly want weeping angels statue on their house?" John said, pointing at the six weeping angels's statue in the halls.

" So, any idea?" Lestrade impatiently ask

For once, Sherlock had no idea. And that was... Unusual. He choose to lie rather that ridicule himself in front of John.

" Maybe one or two. Just leave examinbe that statue. And please, Lestrade, can you said to Anderson to get out of the house? He think, and that very disturbing."

Lestrade get out of the room, calling Anderson. John began to follow.

" No. Stay here John."

" What? I thought you had want to examinate those statue?"

"Yes, but I might need your help"

"What for?"

But Sherlock did not answer. He was already kneel near the closet statue, and had begun to watch every little detail in that statue. John let out an exasperate sigh, and look closer to an angel. They look like they were weeping, with their hand in front of their face. John had a weird feeling about that statue. But that must be nothing. After all, that creepy house was enough to scred anyone, no? He look at that statue again. More he look, and more she look scary. But that was nothing. To dissipate his bad presentiment, he BLINK-

Sherlock had already notice some weird thing about those statue. Thing that made him think of some old, old friends. He hadn't call them since ages, but he think that was a case for them.

The old team, gathered again. John will be happy, he like them pretty much.

"John, please, can I borrow your phone?I forgot mine at the flat"

But their was no answer. John can't have leave the room. He was near the only door, and he was sure she hadn't be opened since Lestrade had gone. So, where was John?

"John?" John!"

Sherlock call his blogger, but there were no sound in the house.

He run out the house, and run into Lestrade.

"So, what have you found?"

"Later. I need you're phone. Now. That an emergency. I need to call someone."

Lestrade look confused.

" But... and yours?"

"Forgot at the flat. Now, Give me your phone!"

"What? And ... Where's John?"

"Gone. Like the other. Now, Your phone!"

Sherlock yelled.

"yes, here it is." Lestrade pause, then said " What do you mean gone?"

" they had take John. He as everyone. I don't who they are, but I'm sure they not human. And I know who can figure what they're. And bring John back. Now, sorry, these call are important."

He leaves a astonish Lestrade, and began to make the number.

"This is Sherlock. I need you're you bring the Winchester with you please? I'm gonna need everyone ,Doctor. Something take John away from I will need you to save him. Because I can't do that alone. And I can't leave him. Not John."


	2. Chapter 2

The phone began to rang on a blue police box. A man with a bow tie run into it to pick up this call, and he arrive in a strange room who cannot possibly fit inside that box.

The Doctor take the phone, but it was too late. He had got a message. From Sherlock.

Astonish, he heard it.

So Sherlock need help. That was surprising. Even scary. Because Sherlock never ask for help, he is way to proud to admit that he was in trouble. But this time, he call him, and the Winchesters, and he say something about statue, and John's disappeared...

The Doctor begin to think that he might get back to the people he had just leave on Earth only a few days ago. Usually, he travel with the hunters and their angel, but this week, Dean, Sam and Cas wanted to go back to earth and to hunt some supernatural stuffs with their Impala

( who wasn't as sexy as the Tardis, whatever Dean might said...) Btu it wasn't the time to think about that. He had better go for them. Because, if he had understood Sherlock message, it was all about Weeping Angels. And if they had taken John, it could be more dangerous that he think.

He let a desperate sight... if he had to go back to the brother, he must go now, because there will be a lot of argue with Dean, as always...

As he go around the console, he think again about the amazing team they made when they were all gathered. They should spend more time together, Dean, Sam, Cas, John, Sherlock and him. He was sure that together, they might be great, and traveling all across time and spacewould be , alas, they only join in time of great trouble, trouble they can't afford alone. And the troubles that laid behond them will require all of them, the Doctor can feel that. He thinkthat the angels may be not be alone... Someone, or something much bigger was behind all of it, or they hadn't dare touch John Watson. Not if that had lead Sherlock on them. Even Weeping Angels weren't so daft! Because once Sherlock is on a case, he will never let the culpable walk free( or stay alive, if they had toucht to John, wich was the case...)

Sherlock had recently scared a lot of people do crime ( wich was boring for him, of course...), and sometime, even alien dare not attack London if they know he is here. So, why does the angels take John? Maybe to feel if he was desperate. Yes, maybe, they were just desperate, like the ones with Sally Sparrow... it might be nothing more...

He decide to forget it at the moment, and land the Tardis on a parking, in front of a 1967 Chevi Impala. He get out of his magic box, and wait untill three poeple get out of the pub.

"Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Dean. Sherlock need us. It's time to bring the old team together."


End file.
